The present invention generally relates to computer storage media and, more particularly, to a vinyl CD-ROM holder.
It has become increasingly common to transfer data from one party to another by means of a CD-ROM (compact disc-read only memory). The CD-ROM contains computer software and/or data which may be utilized with a computer. For example, the CD-ROM may contain software and data which enables the user""s computer to access an Internet service provider. In order to expose as many potential customers as possible to their software product, such a software provider would like to mail the CD-ROMs to a great many potential customers.
Although CD-ROMs are tremendously more physically and electronically robust than prior forms of computer storage media, they are still relatively fragile in the context of automatic mail handling equipment which would be used to process the mailed CD-ROMs. There is therefore a need for a CD-ROM container which will provide the necessary protection to the CD-ROM as it travels through the mails. Ideally, such a CD-ROM holder would be lightweight (to reduce postage cost), inexpensive and non-bulky. The present invention is directed toward a CD-ROM holder which meets these needs.
The present invention relates to a CD-ROM holder which is formed from two sheets of heat-fusable material, such as vinyl. The CD-ROM and a backer card, which is preferably a substantially square sheet of cardboard with a width and height substantially equal to the diameter of the CD-ROM, are placed between the two sheets of vinyl and these sheets are thermally fused on all four edges in order to completely contain the CD-ROM and backer card. A perforated double tearline is preferably provided along one edge of one of the sheets of vinyl in order to provide an easily opened channel through which the CD-ROM may be accessed. Furthermore, at least one of the vinyl sheets preferably includes indicia and/or graphic markings thereon in order to provide a message to the recipient of the CD-ROM holder. Additional indicia and/or graphics may be printed onto one or both sides of the backer card. One side of the backer card opposite the CD-ROM is preferably completely visible through the clear vinyl side opposite the CD-ROM.